mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
‘Babygirl,’ said Daddy one day, ‘do you like girls?’ ‘Of course I do, Daddy,’ she said. She was sitting on his lap on the sofa, the place she liked best in all the world. Daddy was stroking her legs, running his hand over her knees. More than once he’d told her what nice knees she had. She couldn’t really see they were much different from anyone else’s, but if Daddy liked them, she was happy. She thought that probably Daddy’s hand would gradually go higher, that it might slide in between her legs and go further up. Her legs were bare except for some ankle-length white cotton socks. She loved to feel Daddy’s hands on them. She wondered if she moved ever so slightly, so Daddy wouldn’t notice, she could open her legs just a little, to make it easier for Daddy’s hand to go where she wanted it. But if she was too obvious about that, it was more than likely that Daddy would reprove her. He didn’t like his little girl to be too forward. He liked always to be the one to take the initiative. He liked her to be modest and shy, not brazen. ‘Jilly is my best friend,’ Babygirl continued. ‘And there are other little girls I like too.’ ‘That wasn’t exactly what I meant,’ Daddy said. Babygirl was silent. Well, what did he mean? ‘What I mean, Daddy continued, ‘is, do you like them in a certain way?’ Babygirl was still mystified, Then it dawned on her what Daddy was talking about. She blushed. ‘I – I don’t know, Daddy,’ she stammered. ‘I’ve never thought about it.’ That was a fib. She had thought about it, more than once. There were one or two little girls she knew whom she thought were specially cute. She liked the way their hair curled, or way they walked. Or the shape of their lips. She sometimes imagined what it might be like to kiss such a girl, one with a pretty mouth. But she had never said a word to Daddy about this. She wouldn’t dare. What would Daddy think of her if she admitted to such a thing? Anyway, it was innocent enough, surely? Girls kissed all the time. It didn’t mean anything. ‘Are you sure?’ Daddy asked. ‘You have never ever thought about such a thing?’ ‘No, Daddy,’ she said, and blushed again. She hated telling Daddy lies, but she couldn’t possibly admit anything now. It was too late. ‘Little girls are very soft,’ Daddy said. His hand had just moved to the inside of her knee and was caressing it in such a way as to make Babygirl want to squirm. But she was pretending not to notice, forcing herself to keep still, in case Daddy might stop. He was often contrary like that; if he knew she really wanted something badly, he might refuse to allow it. He called it discipline, but to Babygirl it was just torture. ‘Their skin is so smooth,’ Daddy said as his hand moved slowly, oh so slowly, to a place just above her knee, on the inside of her thigh. Babygirl sighed, without meaning to. ‘Their hair smells sweet, their lips taste sweet, there isn’t anything about them which isn’t nice to touch.’ ‘I’m so glad you like little girls, Daddy,’ Babygirl said. ‘Yes, he said, ‘but I’m not talking about me now, I’m talking about you. How would you like to cuddle another little girl, and even kiss her?’ Babygirl blushed even more strongly. ‘Oh, Daddy,’ she said. ‘Wouldn’t that be wrong? Aren’t little girls supposed to love their Daddies?’ ‘Some little girls love their Daddies but also like to play with other little girls. Or so I’ve heard.’ Babygirl was silent. How was she supposed to respond? What did Daddy want? His hand had moved halfway up the inside of her thigh now. She could feel that her little cherry was getting warm, tingly, even maybe a little wet. If Daddy’s hand went all the way up and inside her knickers, he would find that out. She’d be embarrassed if he discovered her wet, but how could she help it? ‘I’ve been talking to some people online,’ Daddy said. ‘Another Daddy and his little girl. It seems that he likes her to play with other little girls.’ ‘Play?’ said Babygirl. ‘Don’t pretend to be innocent,’ Daddy said. ‘You know what I mean.’ Sometimes Babygirl got confused by just exactly what Daddy did mean. He was always telling her to be a good little girl, not to think about dirty things, not to be unladylike. And now, it seemed as if she was supposed to be grown up. ‘I’ve arranged for them to visit us,’ said Daddy. ‘His little girl is very cute. I think you’ll like her.’ Babygirl was suspicious. Perhaps what he meant was that ''he ''liked her. Was this a way of getting to play with another girl? ‘You want me to, I don’t know, kiss and cuddle her?’ ‘I’d like to watch,’ Daddy said. ‘The other Daddy says he likes to do that too. We won’t do anything, just watch as you two girls have a little fun.’ Babygirl didn’t like the sound of this. Even if the other girl was cute, she was sure she could not touch her while Daddy was watching. And another gentleman too. It would be just too embarrassing. ‘I’m not sure about this, Daddy,’ she said. ‘It’s something I’ve been thinking about,’ Daddy said. ‘You will do it for me. Because I want it. But I think you will find that you enjoy it too.’ Babygirl was quite sure she would not. Just then Daddy’s hand had reached the top of her thigh. She felt his fingers press against the thin cotton of her knickers. She held her breath while Daddy slipped a finger inside. ‘So,’ said Daddy, ‘guess what I’ve found, Babygirl.’ ‘I don’t know. What have you found, Daddy?’ She knew perfectly well, but she couldn’t bear to admit it. Daddy moved his finger. It slid in and out of her easily. ‘I wonder,’ said Daddy, ‘if you find the idea of other girls so distasteful, why you are so wet.’ Babygirl blushed. She couldn’t think of anything to say which would make things better. ‘Your body always gives you away, Babygirl,’ Daddy said. ‘You say one thing, but your little cherry says another.’ Babygirl thought of trying to explain that it was Daddy’s hand, making slow but steady progress up the inside of her leg, which had made her wet. But she was afraid Daddy would just laugh at her. ‘I want you to think about this over the next few days,’ Daddy said. ‘Get yourself adjusted to the idea. I’ll show you a picture of this little girl so you can tell me what you think.’ Babygirl doubted that would make a difference. However cute the girl was, the thought of kissing her, especially kissing her while she was being watched, was excruciating. She loved her Daddy. But could she really do this for him? Daddy’s hand was right inside her knickers now, squeezing, pinching, probing. Her little cherry was tingling. She stopped thinking about the little girl; her mind was full of nothing but what Daddy was doing to her, and what he might do next. She wanted him to use her now, use her hard, any way he liked. ‘It’s time for bed, Babygirl,’ Daddy said, taking his hand away. Babygirl got to her feet. Daddy took her hand and led her up the stairs. He went in the bathroom first, while she undressed and put on her robe. Then she went in the bathroom, after Daddy emerged. When she came out Daddy was lying on the bed on his back, naked. His lollipop was very big, sticking right up. ‘Come here, Babygirl,’ Daddy said. She approached, her eyes on Daddy’s lollipop. ‘I want you to sit on me,’ Daddy said. Babygirl straddled Daddy on the bed and slowly lowered her hips. She took hold of Daddy’s lollipop, marvelling at how very hard it was, and yet the skin was so soft. Carefully she guided the tip towards the entrance to her cherry. Whenever she saw Daddy really big, she always feared that her tight little cherry would be too small for him, and yet somehow it always went in. This time, she was so wet that it slid in smoothly, all the way up. ‘Don’t move,’ Daddy said. ‘Just hold it inside you.’ Baby tried to sit still as Daddy slowly moved up and down. Then he put his thumb between her legs, finding her little bud, which she could feel was already swollen. Daddy began to stroke it. He knew exactly how she liked this done. Babygirl began to make little noises. Daddy knew she would not be long. But he also knew that she would not come without permission. This was the rule. Daddy put up his other hand and took hold of one of her little pink nipples. He pinched it, then twisted it hard. ‘Oh, Daddy,’ Babygirl cried. He pinched her some more, all the while stroking her hard little bud. Suddenly she cried out again. ‘Oh, Daddy, please can I come? Please, please!’ ‘Yes, come for Daddy now,’ he said. Babygirl’s cherry was quivering and then throbbing. She gripped Daddy’s lollipop hard inside her. When it was finished Daddy rolled over, pinning her underneath him. He began to fuck her, very hard. Babygirl clung on tight. This was so good. Surely nothing with another girl could compare with this? Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Heroes Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:Main Character Category:Rise of YouTube Heroes Category:OiramOiram12345 and The Dark Star X Category:Into the fourth dimension Category:Super Hero Category:Ztarragus's Island Category:The Cosmic Crystals